


Masturbating

by YgDgdrasil



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: After Final, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, pseudopregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YgDgdrasil/pseuds/YgDgdrasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯萊恩自嗨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbating

斯萊恩覺得他好像要壞掉了。  
他的胸部脹痛，分泌出了一些白色的乳液，弄濕了天藍色的囚服胸口的位置。  
似乎是奶。  
原本結實的胸肌因為長期缺乏鍛鍊而漸漸變得柔軟，但是富有彈性。與身為軍人仍然保持著高強度訓練的界塚伊奈帆不同，作為第二次行星間戰爭頭號戰犯而被囚禁的他整具身體都缺乏運動、變得軟綿綿的。  
因此每當界塚伊奈帆侵犯他時，他根本無法反抗。然而他並不能否認儘管他嘴上說著不要最後總是會溺死在伊奈帆帶給他的覺得羞辱卻甜美的快感中的事實。就像上次伊奈帆將那根粗大的性器整根插入他體內還不肯動，死死摁著他逼他說著羞恥的話語那樣。  
想懷上界塚伊奈帆的孩子什麼的⋯⋯  
斯萊恩現在害怕極了。他驚恐地發現自己的身體竟然因為那些恥辱且不堪的記憶起了反應，腸道中還留有著被界塚伊奈帆射入體內的感覺，不自覺地分泌著多餘的腸液，下半身的性器官開始勃起，頂端溢出滑溜溜的液體，在那寬鬆的褲子下撐起帳篷，透過內褲濕潤了那片布料。他又羞恥又驚訝。胸前那以往一直被界塚伊奈帆玩弄的兩顆乳頭正流出像是女人的乳汁一樣的液體，蹭在衣服上又把胸部也弄得濕漉漉的。  
好奇怪。  
好羞恥。  
好害怕啊。  
難道我真的會懷上他的種嗎？！  
我不要，我不要，我不要⋯⋯  
斯萊恩蜷縮在冰冷的床板上，顫抖著把手伸進內褲，細長僵硬的手指包裹住被擠壓得發痛的陰莖，開始上下滑動。  
暗無天日的囚室中響徹著黏稠的水聲。斯萊恩機械地擼動著挺立的器官，那裏已經漲成了深色，但是射不出來。哪裏還不夠⋯⋯胸部脹的不得了，後穴空虛地收縮著、好像在渴望著能有一根又粗又硬又熱的東西從那裏狠狠地捅進去，抽出來，捅進去，抽出來，捅進去⋯⋯  
當斯萊恩失神地喊出那個一直卡在他嗓子眼裡的名字時，他的慾望終於得到解放。白濁的精液濕答答的附著在他的兩腿間，小腹上，有的射到了他的頭髮，順著淺金色的髮絲流到臉龐。斯萊恩無力地倒在床鋪上，全身散發著淫靡的味道，在尖叫著界塚伊奈帆的名字射出來同時他感到了絕望。  
得到安慰的陰莖現在軟趴趴地伏著，乳頭的異狀依舊令他不知所措。  
他在他的喘息中聽到一聲輕笑。  
「原來你這麼渴望我？」  
界塚伊奈帆不知何時打開了牢房的門，徑直走到斯萊恩面前，一把抓住他的頭髮將他揪起來與他平視。另一隻手直接扯掉斯萊恩鬆鬆垮垮掛在腰上的褲子探入他的肉穴。  
「濕了，真淫蕩。」

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧斯萊恩一點也不嗨。  
> 大寫的歐歐西。  
> 不知幾時會有後續。


End file.
